Bloodshed
by bendercat
Summary: When a vampire and a vampire hunter cross paths, how will their fates change? Sorry! Crappy summary as always! XD DX Rated T for language
1. First Meeting

**Bender: I got this idea from a movie I watched, _BloodRayne_, this weekend when I stayed over at my Aunt friend's house. It was freaky! **

**Ikuto: What's so freaky about that?**

**Bender: It was a house where a guy killed his family O_O**

**Amu and Ikuto: O_O**

**Ikuto: I'll protect you Amu! -glomps Amu-**

**Amu: IKUTO! WTF!? GET OFF OF ME!**

**Bender: Amu cranky XD Sorry for not updating all weekend. I kinda disappeared off the face of the earth. I had to leave on Saturday at like noon and went down to Fremont. I had a wedding to go to at five thirty.**

**Ikuto: -sarcastic- Aw! I wish I could've gone with!**

**Bender: -ignores the sarcasm and mutters- Yeah well if you _were _there then I wouldn't have been so bored!!! And dear God1 I had to listen to nothing but country music for _FIVE STRAIGHT HOURS!!!_ **

**Ikuto: Wow. Now I actually feel bad for you.**

**Bender: TT-TT You should. Disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!-nya!**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

"Why don't you ever learn you third rate baffoon? No matter how many of us you hunt there will still be more. Why do you even bother hunting us? Your kind will never win. You'll all be taken over by us and lose the last of your mortal lives." The filthy vampire smirked then spat in my face.

"And that's exactly why I hunt you poor excuses for a monster." I spat back then drove the stake deep in his heart. I watched his bones and skin turn to dust before I left the alleyway where I had caught him.

"Got another one, eh Ikuto?" My so-called "partner" Kukai asked and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks to you." I muttered and smacked his hand away.

"Not my fault you want to make them suffer...Why do you do that anyway?"

"I have my reasons." I murmered and walked back to our carriage. We were on our way back to The Order for our next assignment.

Kukai groaned. "Aw! Come on Ikuto! Why can't we hang out here for a while? You never know, there could be another vampire here!"

"You're just saying that cause you want to flirt with the waitress at the bar."

"S-so!? Not my fault she's hot!"

"Womanizer..." I muttered.

"I learned from the best." He smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You taught me everything I know, man! All the girls worship the freakin ground you _walk _on!"

"They do that out of their own stupidity. They think that if they treat me like a God then I'll magically fall in love with them." I rolled my eyes and pulled him into the carriage. "Now c'mon. I heard that there's another vampire that was found over in London."

"I don't wanna go!" Kukai whined.

"...I heard it's female."

"Faster driver! To London!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on the window. The last thought that came to my mind was my father, then I dosed off.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Stay away from them!" My Dad shouted and had his sword ready to kill the intruder. The intruder grabbed the other end of his sword and pulled my father closer to him._

_"Just give us the children and we'll let you live!" He hissed and bared his fangs._

_"Souko! Get them out of here!"_

_"But what about you!?"_

_"Just go! I'll hold him off!"_

_I stood in the doorway and stared at the scene unfolding in front of me. My five-year-old sister stood beside me, clinging onto my pajama shirt._

_"Ikuto! Utau! Run!" My father barked, causing Utau to tighten her grip._

_"Daddy! Mommy, what's happening to Daddy!?" Utau cried and buried her face in my shirt._

_My Mother got down to our eye-level and hugged us both to her. She buried her face in our shoulders._

_"Ikuto, I need you to do something that won't be very easy. Okay?"_

_I nodded my head and felt something warm and wet drop on my shoulder._

_"I need you to take Utau and hide in your guys' special place. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for me and your Daddy and stay there until the sun comes up?" Her voice cracked twice. What's wrong with her? What's going on? Why is she so sad...?_

_Utau started to cry and I nodded again. Our Mother pulled away and looked at us both._

_"No matter what happens, your Mommy and Daddy will always love you. Alright?" My Mother's voice cracked._

_I nodded for the last time before she leaned closer to us and kissed our foreheads._

_"Now go. Run!" She cried and pushed us towards the door._

_I looked back just in time to see my Father's dead body in a pool of his own blood, and my Mother trying to hold the scary man off. That was the last time we saw our Mommy and Daddy. The night after my eighth birthday._

I felt someone shaking me by the shoulders. I instivelly whipped my hand out and hit something warm. I opened my eyes and saw Kukai glaring at me.

"Fanks man..." Kukai muttered with my hand shoved in the middle of his face.

"Sorry sorry. It's just...I had that dream again..." I muttered with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Sorry man. Are you sure that's what really happened in the first place? Are you sure that wasn't all just a dream in the first place and your parents just gave you up?"

I shrugged and stared out my window.

"Did you get the information on the new hunt? I need to blow off some steam."

"Yeah. She was last seen in London, England."

"Description?"

"About medium height, and very slim...You sure we have to kill her? She sounds hot!"

"All that you know about her is that she's a thin girl." I rolled my eyes and tried to create a mental picture of the putrid beast. I shuddered. It was hideous as always.

"We kill each and every one of them. I don't care what they look like, I don't care how much they beg for mercy, we destroy every one of those abonations." I said with a deadly glint in my eyes.

Kukai looked lost in thought. "...Hey Ikuto, if someone important to you became a vampire, would you still hunt them?"

"What do you know? What happened?"

Kukai looked out the window and tried to avoid my question.

"I'll find out sooner or later. Might as well just tell me now."

Kukai sighed heavily. "It's your brother. Well your kinda-brother. Whatever you call the kid that calls you "Onii-san"."

My heart stopped. Tadase. I could feel my anger bubbling up. I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I'm gonna go out and kill all of those mother fuckers I can find!" I erupted with rage and jumped out the carriage.

Kukai jumped out and went after me with a look of utter shock. He _never _hears me swear like that. The most I really say is damn and hell.

"Ikuto! Ikuto calm down you crazy bastard!" He grabbed me from behind. I started to tremble.

"I have to kill him..." I cried. "I have to kill my own fucking brother! And all because of those-"

"Ikuto! Calm down! It's not for sure yet! There might be a way to save him! Just _calm down_!"

I took a deep breath and started to think of new ways to torture the vampires.

"C'mon, let's go find that girl so you can blow off some steam."

"Don't. Call. It. A. Girl! That monster is not human!"

Kukai flinched back. He knew not to mess with me when all I could see is red.

"Well let's go. The village is just over that hill." Kukai said and started to pull me up the hill.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Get back here you abomination to mankind!" I yelled and chased down the demon.

She kept on running and stopped at a dead end. I could see her starting to shake.

I shoved her to the ground and sat on top of her stomach.

I ripped her hood off her head, and looked down in horror.

_It's...crying? But vampires can't cry...Then what the hell is she!?_

"Please...please don't..." She cried further and shielded her face from any blows.

"What are you?"

She trembled further and didn't answer my question.

I sighed angrily. "Say goodbye to your last breath you-"

She pulled her hands away from her face. I gaped at what I saw. She's...pretty? But all vampires resort to their true forms before death! Their true, hideous, evil form!

"What the hell are you!?" I shouted and grabbed her by the shirt.

"Please let me go!" She creid harder.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Are!" I growled and pulled her closer. Our faces were about an inch away at this point.

"I'm a half-vampire!"

"Then why aren't you trying to defend yourself!?" I barked.

"I'm afraid..."

"W-what?"

What the hell!? I'm an inch away from her! Most of those goddammed vampires would try to bite me and tear my face to shreds!

"I'm afraid that you'll start to lose blood!" She snapped and looked me in the eyes.

"Why the hell would you be afraid of that!? You're a goddammed vampire! It's in you nature to spill the blood of the innocent!"

"But I'm not like them! I'm not like the bastards that killed my sister!"

I froze. She...hates her own kind...?

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled and softened my expression of hatred.

"My sister, the only person left of my family, was killed by those savages! I was able to escape after the bit me, so I'm only a half-vampire!" The brims of her eyes filled with tears at the mention of her sister. "I'm just trying to avenge her. Avenge her, and find the stone of ..."

"What?" I got up and pulled her up with me. "What's the stone of St. Adam?"

"A stone that can change me back. Change me back to a normal mortal."

"That...exists? That can happen? You can go back to being human?"

She nodded and looked away. "Me and the others..."

"What others?"

She looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please don't kill them. They're the only family I've got. They don't hurt anyone so please..." She trailed off.

"They don't...They don't hurt people?"

"No. They only hunt animals."

"...What about you?"

"I've never even _tasted _human blood."

"What about-"

"Not animal blood either. The only blood I've ever tasted was my own."

"You...drink your own blood?"

She nodded.

I grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the alley.

"W-where are you taking me? Please don't kill me! I'll leave her and I'll never come back! Just-!"

"Quiet. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even going to let anyone _touch _you. You're going to help me."

"H-how can _I _help _you_?"

"You're going to help me hunt."

"No! I refuse to go near those savages!"

"You're one of them!" I snapped.

"I'd rather you just kill me now!" She spat in my face.

I softened my expression. "Please. I just need you to point them out. Point them out so I can get revenge for the both of us."

She thougt about it for a minute. "...Fine. But I refuse to kill anything or anyone."

"Great. Let's go." I smiled and pulled her along.

"No one else is going to hurt me right?"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

She smiled up at me. "What's your name?"

"Ikuto. Yours?"

"Amu. Hinamori Amu."

I nodded. "Cute." I immediatelly slapped my hand over my mouth. Amu gave me a questioning look. "Sorry. It just...slipped out." Amu laughed at the slight blush apearing on my cheeks.

"It's okay. To tell you the truth that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me. It made me kinda...happy I guess."

"Then I guess you're welcome."

_What the hell do you think you're _doing _you idiot! She's one of _them_!_

_**But she's different from the others.**_

_She is what she is, stupid. She'll turn on you._

_**Please, she owes me. She'd never hurt me.**_

_You keep telling yourself that._

_**Fine. I will.**_

_Fine._

_**Fine!**_

_...Why do you trust her?_

_**...I don't know...I think I-**_

Amu started to wave her hand in front of my face, and interupted my thoughts.

"Helloooo? Are you still in there?"

"Huh? Oh! O-oh yeah." I stuttered and kept walking towards the carriage. "Hey, does sun hurt you?"

"Nope. The only thing that really hurts me is holy water, and stakes."

"Nice."

"Yo! Ikuto! Did you catch her ye-? Woah! Who's this?" Kukai asked and draped an arm over her slender shoulders. "She's hot!"

Amu stealthily got out of his grip and half-hid behind me.

"Ohhhhh. I get it! Ikuto finally got himself a girlfriend!"

"It's-"

"Stop being an idiot Kukai. This is our hunt."

Amu stiffened at the word "hunt" and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Relax. You _were _our hunt. Now you're not. Sorry about the idiot. He still isn't house-broken." I put a soothing hand on her shoulder and shot a glare at Kukai.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Sheesh! Sorry! My bad! Didn't know! ...So what's her name?"

"I'm-"

"Her name's Amu."

I looked over my shoulder and saw her glaring at me.

"What?"

"_Stop interupting me_!" She snapped.

"Meow! Kitty got claws!" Kukai joked.

Amu glared at him. "And _fangs_!"

"Geez Ikuto, you sure it's safe to bring her?"

I glanced at Amu and saw a pleading look in her eyes. Maybe I shouldn't tell him the truth...

"She knows that if she wants to live she has to behave herself."

Kukai glanced at Amu and she nodded sheepishly.

"Okay well I'm gonna sit up front with the driver, 'kay? I'll leave you two to talk." Kukai muttered and climbed onto the carriage beside the driver.

I jumped in the carriage and extended my hand out to Amu. She stared at it and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't you trust me?"

Amu released her lip and stared at me curiously.

"What?"

"What'd you just say?"

"I asked if you trusted me..." It sounded more like a question.

"Are you...?" She trailed off and shook her head. She grabbed onto my hand and jumped in.

"Who?" I asked when she took her seat next to me.

"Oh no one. Just forget I ever mentioned it."

_What? Does she think she knows me? ...Do I know her?_

I shrugged. "Whatever. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." I said and layed my head down in her lap.

"Ikuto!" Amu squeaked in shock. "What do you think you're _doing_!?"

"Well, I'm _trying _to sleep. Tell you what, while I do that, why don't you think of who I reminded you of." I suggested and dozed off.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_"You're never gonna catch me Ikuto!" The small four-year-old girl in front of me giggled as I chased her._

_"No! He's _my _Ikuto!" My younger sister cried from behind me._

_"Utau! Not now! Go play with you other Onii-san!" I yelled and tried to gain speed on the girl._

_"But she doesn't love Ikuto-kun as much as Utau does!" _

_"Utau!!! Let me play with Ikuto! I have to leave soon!" _

_The girl in front stopped in her tracks and I collided with her. She ended up laying on her stomach with me on top of her._

_"Ikutooooooooo!"The girl under me pouted. "Get off! You're heavy!"_

_"Ikuto-kun isn't heavy! Ikuto-kun's seven!"_

_"But he's still too heavy for me!"_

_I laughed at the small girl and brushed her bangs from her face. She blushed furiously._

_"Ikuto!" She groaned._

_"Sorry." I sighed and kissed her forehead. _

_She blushed an even deeper red. That's when Utua finally caught up and bumped into me, causing me to kiss the small girl on the lips._

I jolted awake to find a pair of beautiful gold eyes staring at me curiously.

"What? What'd I do?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"W-what'd I say?" I gulped. It's never good when I talk in my sleep.

"Stuff like, "Utau", and "Onii-san" and "Sorry". What were you dreaming about? Do you have a sister? A brother? Why were you apologizing? Why-"

I cut her off by pressing the palm of my hand to her strawberry lips.

"Shh. You talk too much, and it's giving me a headache."

"Sorry..." Amu mumbled against my hand. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"None of your business." I glared.

Amu flinched away from my glare and pushed my head off her lap.

"Kukai has a message for you..." She muttered.

I nodded and got his attention.

"What?"

"It's your sister. She needs some help on her hunt."

_Crap. Amu's doomed._

I stared out the window when a thought from earlier came to mind.

_...Why do you trust her?_

**_Because. I...I think I...I think I might love her..._**

_

* * *

_Bender: Hope ya liked it ^o^

Ikuto: ...Weird

Amu: ...Different

Kukai: ...Why am I a womanizer?

Bender: Cause I felt like it! That's why! :D Mwuahaha!!!

Kukai: Whatever. R & R!

Bender: If ya do I'll have your fav character from Shugo Chara! say that he loves you in the next chappie! (I'm seriously gonna do it XD)


	2. Attacks and Regrets

**Bender: -mumbling- Sorry it's shorter than the first chapter, but I'll make it up the next chapter, 'kay?**

**Ikuto: What? No stupid little comments today?**

**Bender: ...**

**Amu: Ikuto! You made her feel bad!**

**Ikuto: Then why didn't she tell me to go in my corner?**

**Amu: ...Good point...Bender? What's wrong?**

**Bender: I'm depressed...**

**Ikuto: Great! Now she's gone emo!**

**Bender: ...**

**Ikuto: Damn! I thought that'd work!**

**Bender: ...**

**Ikuto: FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP BEING SO FREAKIN MOODY AND JUST TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!!!**

**Bender: Fufuf ehfu fu fu ep...**

**Amu: Huh?**

**Ikuto: Don't make me get the duct tape!**

**Amu: Oh dear God, she's contagious!**

**Bender: ...**

**Ikuto: Bender! If you don't tell us _clearly _what's wrong, I'll duct tape you to a wall! **

**Bender: -starts yelling- MY 5-YEAR-OLD COUSIN HAS EPELEPCY OKAY!?!?!? ARE YOU HAPPY!?**

**Ikuto and Amu: Oh...**

* * *

_"Kukai has a message for you..." She muttered._

_I nodded and got his attention._

_"What?"_

_"It's your sister. She needs some help on her hunt."_

_Crap. Amu's doomed._

_I stared out the window when a thought from earlier came to mind._

_...Why do you trust her?_

_**Because. I...I think I...I think I might love her...**_

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

"Your sister? Is that Utau?"

I nodded my head and looked at Amu gravely.

"Whatever you do, don't go _near _her."

Amu gulped. "W-why?"

"She doesn't like _any _girls around me."

Amu thought about it for a second. "Utau...Does she have blonde hair?"

"Yeah...How did you know that?"

He eyes got wide. "U-uh...K-kukai told me while you were asleep." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. She tried changing the subject. "Hey! Did you know you still age as a vampire?"

"What? No way." I'm way too easily distracted.

"Well not completely, but we age until we're eightteen. Then we just...stop."

It took me a second to comprehend what she was saying. "How do you know this?"

That girl from my dream...she should be about twenty-one now. I really miss her. I've been trying to find her ever since I was fourteen. I thought I had found her once, but I lost my memory when I was eightteen. (A/N: Ikuto's 24) I remembered I was looking for someone, I just didn't remember what they looked like. The only thing I remember about her was that accidental kiss seventeen years ago. I know this will sound wrong, but her lips tasted like strawberries.

"Well...I was...It's just..." Amu sighed heavily. "I got bit when I was fifteen..."

"...And?" I encouraged her to go on.

"That was six years ago."

My eyes widened. She's...supposed to be twenty-one...

I made a mental list of my evidence.

One, she thinks she knows me.

Two, the girl I'm looking for is twenty-one now, and she _should _be twenty-one.

Three, she knew what Utau looked like.

Yes, I know she said Kukai told her, but he's up front, and she was busy with my head in her lap.

"Amu...when you were four-if you even remember of course-do you remember getting kissed on accident?"

Amu groaned. "Yes! His little sister who's a year older than me...well a year older than how old I _should _be...she pushed him into me." Amu laughed suddenly. "She got so mad she tackled him and started smacking him."

She's...the girl I was looking for? THE GIRL I WAS LOOKING FOR IS A VAMPIRE!?

"Oi! Hinamori-san! Do you have fangs?"

"H-huh? I-I don't know. Tsukiyomi, do I have fangs?" She opened her mouth a wide as possible. Sure enough she had two perfectlly pointed fangs.

I shuddered. "Yes...you do."

Amu opened her mouth and pricked her finger with her fang.

"What are you-?"

She stuck her slightly bleeding finger in her mouth. I saw her gold eyes become blood red. She took her finger out of her mouth and dried it on a hankerchief.

"What were you...?" I trailed off.

"I don't want anyone hurt because I get thirsty." Amu muttered, folded her hands in her lap and glared.

I put a reassuring hand over hers. "It's not your fault...You know that."

Amu stared up at me. "Stop talking to me like you've known me my whole life...pervert." Amu ripped her hands out from under mine.

Weird...most girls would faint if did that...Maybe it's because she's a vampire.

Wait, why am I acting different towards her? I...hated her. Now I _love _her? ...WHAT THE HELL!? No, no way. This isn't the girl. The girl wouldn't act like this around me. She'd treat me like her best friend ever and tackle me to the ground like she used to.

Amu gave me a questioning look and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my face drained of any emotion.

"Someone's following us..." She mumbled and stared out the window.

I followed her stare and swore under my breath. "Oh no...night. Kukai! You _idiot_! We were supposed to stop at a town before nightfall! Now get your asses back here before you get killed!"

Amu's eyes widened. "H-he heard you. He's going faster. He's...he's going to attack." Amu started to shake violently.

"How many?"

"Three..."

I smirked. "One for each of us."

"No! Remember our deal!? I don't kill anyone and I tell you when there's someone to kill!"

"Amu...Do you want our driver, Hishashi, to die? If he tries to fight, he'll die. He's thirty. His immune system is weakening."

"Then why the hell are you making him work!?" Amu spat.

"We're protecting his family!" I snapped.

"He...He has a family?"

I nodded. "A wife and three daughters."

"O-oh..."

I smirked in triumph.

"I can't do it..." She muttered under her breath. "Ikuto, I can't kill them." She started crying.

"Amu! What ever happened to revenge!? What about your sister!?"

"Just shut up! I don't need people bringing that up! And two wrongs don't make a right!"

"You're right...but things that are wrong, and cruel...that's what makes us human. Please Amu. I know what it's like to lose my Father. I don't want them to suffer."

Amu's lip quevered. "Fine...for his daughters..."

I held my hand out to her. Before she had a chance to grab it our carriage wa knocked to it's side. I heard Kukai's gun go off.

Amu slammed against the door in attempt to break out. "H-hishashi!!!" She screamed and broke out. I crawled out after her.

Amu was right. There were three male vampires staring at us.

"Aw, look! The vampire girl has some pets!" The taller, black-haired one smirked.

"You sure she isn't prisoner Katsu?" The second, maroon red-haired one asked and glanced once more at Amu.

"Why don't you come with us? We're heading to a village a couple miles away. We could share a newborn." The last, blonde one smirked.

Amu glared at them, her eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred.

"So what's your name beautiful?" The one called Katsu grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it.

Amu ripped her hand out of his and slapped him across the face.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled.

"Aw, honey, don't be like that."

They all walked towards Amu and shoved her to the ground. One of them sat on her and tried to rip her shirt open. I pointed my gun at his head.

"Get the hell away from her." I growled and pulled the trigger.

Amu started to whimper as the blood from his head spread.

"Amu, get back in the carriage. We don't need you losing control."

Amu got up and took a step towards the carriage.

"Oh! I get it now! She's the vampire hunter's bitch!"

Amu sent a glare over her shoulder, her eyes blazing red. I slowly shook my head.

"This isn't going to be pretty...Kukai! Hishashi! In the carriage! Move move! She's gonna blow!"

I shoved the others in the carriage and blocked the door from outside. I want to see this.

Amu walked right up to the bastard that said it.

"Try saying that to my face. I _dare _you." She hissed through her bared teeth.

"You're. The. Vampire. Hunter's. _Bitch."_

Amu's hands balled into fists.

"You're a dead man." She gave the vampire a death glare and attacked.

I watched in horror at his tortured screams. My sight went fuzzy and I blacked out.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_"Ikuto! Why did we have to leave Mommy in there!? And what was that red stuff around Daddy!?" Utau whimped and tightened her grip on my shirt even further. I was running as fast as possible with her on my back from the tortured screams of our Mother._

_"Ikuto! What's happening to her!?" She cried and buried her face in my shoulder._

_I ducked down towards our hideout and nearly threw her in. I scrambled in after her and locked the door. Utau's cries slowly got louder and louder._

_"Utau! You have to be quiet!" I yelled in a hushed tone._

_"But I want Mommy and Daddy!"_

_I gingerely placed my hands on her shoulders, worried that a single touch could break her._

_"Utau, I think Mommy and Daddy are gone."_

_"But-!"_

_"It'll be okay."_

_Utau's crying softened to a whimper and she sniffed. "H-how do you know?"_

_I pulled my little sister to me. "Because you have me. We are okay, and we still have each other. You'll always have-" I heard footsteps outside and pushed her behind me protectively. _No one _is going to hurt her._

_"Where did those little brats go?" I heard and agitated voice mutter._

_I glared at the door until the footsteps slowly died away. We fell asleep that night with me holding her. _

Morning

_"Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there?" I heard a voice outside our hideout._

_Utau's eyes widened in fear._

_I smiled. "It's okay Utau, the sun's out."_

_I pushed the door open and saw a man looking down at us._

_"Who are you? What do you want with us?"_

_"I'm Tsukasa. I'm your Uncle. Come here." _

_I slowly crawled out to make sure the sun was out. I stared up at the man then, and saw a cross around his neck._

_Utau slowly crawled out after me. "Ikuto, is he one of the bad people?"_

_Tsukasa smiled down at her and held out a little box._

_"Present!" Utau smiled gleefully and took the box from his hands._

_"It's for you _and _your brother. They were your parents'."_

_I peered over her shoulder and saw identical crosses to the one he wore._

_"Come on now. We must leave."_

_"But I have to say goodbye!"_

_"To who?"_

_"My friend..." I murmered and ran to her house. It was empty._

**OoOoOoOoO**

"-kuto! Ikuto!" I blinked my eyes open to see Amu hovering over me.

"What...happened?"

"I-I-I don't know! You just blacked out!"

"Oh..."

"What's on your cheeks...?" Amu muttered, without expecting an answer.

"Hm?" I pressed my hand to my cheek and felt something wet. "Tears I guess..." I mumbled and wiped any traces off it away.

"...Ikuto. What happened? And I'm not accepting 'none of your business' as an answer." Amu said gingerely.

"My family...well my Mom and Dad...they were slaughtered by vampires. And I don't mean killed. Killed would mean quick and painless. Amu...I heard my Mother scream out in pain. I saw my Father in a pool of his own blood. My best friend disappeared." I had to keep my voice from cracking.

Amu didn't react like most girls did. She...cried. She cried for me. She cried for the pain I've been through. Most girls just say, 'Oh! You poor thing!' then change the subject to something cheery. Like, I hot they thought I was. But Amu...she cried and held me to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her small waist

"I'm sorry I asked..." She mumbled when she calmed down. "You shouldn't have to talk about something that hurt you...I just...hope you do so I can help."

I stiffened when I remembered what Utau agreed on. We swore we'd never let anybody back into our lives. That we'd keep our hearts cold, and block out the outside. Besides Kukai, Tsukasa, Hishashi, and Utau, I had no one.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?"

I pulled away from her and scooted as far away as possible. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye, and instantly regretted it. She looked so...hurt.

"...Amu...I-"

"Whatever." She said simply and stared at the window.

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

**Bender: Please review...Once I get more reviews then I'll have the character of your guys' choice say they love you in the next chapter**


	3. Smooth Move Kukai

**Bender: I've decided to update this even though no one reviews it :)**

**Ikuto: ...Well someone's a genuis.**

**Bender: Thank you! :D**

**Ikuto: ...Now this is just sad...**

**Amu: I figured she understood sarcasm...**

**Bender: ...You guys are mean...Disclaimer!**

**Amu: Ben-**

**Bender: Not you!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Bend-**

**Bender: Not you either!**

**Kukai and Nagihiko: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: We're in trouble aren't we?**

**Amu: -nods slowly-**

_

* * *

_

_I pulled away from her and scooted as far away as possible. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye, and instantly regretted it. She looked so...hurt._

_"...Amu...I-"_

_"Whatever." She said simply and stared at the window._

_What have I done?_

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

Crap...Amu's mad at me, so she won't let me protect her from Utau. She's doomed...

"Oi! What's wrong you two?" Kukai peeked through the window, and eyed the distance between us.

"Nothing..." Amu murmered and flipped her bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay...well...Utau's in Paris, so we'll have to take a boat and stop in Amiens for the night." Kukai fidgeted in his seat and turned back to the road.

"Amu...please talk to me...you don't understand..."

"Then tell me so I'll understand!" She snapped and glared at me.

I sighed heavily. "No one can understand. People try then end up failing horribly."

"Then try harder to explain it right." She said through clenched teeth.

I told her everything I could remember and tried to explain to her why I was acting this way.

"That's it?" Amu looked _extremely _confused.

"What do you mean "that's it?"?" I glared slightly. It can't be _that _hard to understand!

"I mean, that if no one understood something as simple as that, then they must be really dense." She laughed.

"I am _not _dense!" Kukai yelled from the other side of the window.

Amu looked at me shocked. "You tried explaining it to him?"

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean!?"

She rolled her eyes and looked back at me. "But...I'm really sorry all that happened..."

I shrugged and looked back out the window. "So what other things affect normal vampires that don't affect you?"

"Huh?"

"Like...that whole crossing water thing."

"Um...I don't _think _so. Hey you mind if we change the subject?"

"Sure. So what was-"

"Oi! Ikuto! Amu! Time to get on the boat!"

"'Kay." She murmered and hopped out of the carriage. I got out after her and we all boarded the ship.

"Kukai..." I growled under my breath. "Why the hell didn't you tell us this was a _cruise ship!?"_

"Cause I knew you'd refuse to get on." Kukai grinned and ran away before I had the chance to whack him in the back of the head.

I glared around and saw multiple couples walking around holding hands. And it was _only _couples.

"This is a couple's cruise isn't it?" I glared, still not looking over at Amu who was standing extremely close. I could feel the warmth coming off her body. "So...you want to go do something? I think they're having a ball...like..thing." I murmered and looked down at her. When we were younger she was always telling Utau how much she wanted to go to the ball the "prince" was holding. Although, everytime I came in the room she put on this little "Cool & Spicy" act, and pretended that she didn't want to.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "A dance? Seriously? What are you? A teenager?"

I smirked. "No. But _you _look like one."

She glared at me, and bared her teeth. "You know I could bite you any second, right?"

Still smirking, I grabbed her hand and led her towards the music. "Yeah...but you won't."

We stood on the dance floor, in the midst of the hundreds of couples. I grabbed her other hand and put it on my shoulder. I held one hand, and put my other on her waist. We moved to the music and she glared at me.

"What?"

"Get your hands off of me you pervert."

I noticed the others stopped moving, and were watching us. I smirked. _Might as well make it interesting_. I moved my hand from her waist to the small of her back, and dipped her. She clung to my sleeve, and gave me a shocked look.I just smirked and brought her back up.

"What _was _that!?" She said in a hushed tone.

"_That_, my dear Amu, was a dip." I smirked and spun her.

She started laughing and played along. I finally got her to enjoy herself!

Wait what!? Since when do I want that!? Since when do I even care!

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen, how about we give this cute young couple a round of applause."_

Everyone started clapping causing Amu to blush.

"_Now we're going to slow things down a bit._"

The mad changed it to a slower song. Everyone around us held their partners and slowly swayed back and forth.

I offered my hand to Amu and bowed like a gentlemen.

She stared at it and started laughing. "Since when are_ you _a gentlemen?"

I smirked and grabbed her hand. "Since I had a reason to be." I grabbed her other hand and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her hips, and started to sway back and forth.

"You know...this is actually kind of nice. You're not even being perverted."

"That could change any second though."

Amu rolled her eyes and playfully smacked me in the back of the head. I poked her in the side, and she let out a high-pitched squeak. I raised and eyebrow at her.

"I-uh...kinda do that when I get poked in my side..."

I started laughing and layed my head on her shoulder. She had reminded me of something that happened when I was six and she was four. Well...she had just turned four.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Ikuto!!" A little pink-haired girl came running over to me._

_I nodded my head in a bored manner._

_"Ikuto! No being boring! And why haven't you said 'Happy Birthday' yet!?"_

_I smirked--that's right, I smirked at six--and started tickling her sides._

_We both ended up on the ground, her still holding her aching sides, and me hugging her._

_"Ikuto!!" She whined. "Let me go!!"_

_"I don't wanna."_

_She pouted and smacked me on the top of the head._

_"Okay, I'll let go, but only if you promise to marry me when we're all grown up."_

_"Yay!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around my neck._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The song slowly came to an end. I took Amu's hand and led her away from the large crowd.

"Yo." Kukai waved nonchalantly.

"Don't you "Yo" me. What were you thinking you idiot!?" I yelled and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry! I figured you two would enjoy it!"

"And why would we enjoy it?"

"Well did you or didn't you? Cause I heard the applause and saw the dance!" He grinned triumphantly.

Amu rolled her eyes and dragged me over to the railing. We looked over at the ocean. It's so...blue. I felt Amu lean her head on my arm.

"Tired? ...Wait..you can sleep!?" I asked and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Mhm..." She nodded and looked up at me.

"What?"

She shrugged her small shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I'm just..suprised is all. You're not afraid to get close to me anymore?"

I smiled, and shook my head. "Nope."

She blushed and looked back down.

"Oi! We're at our stop!" Kukai yelled and grabbed our arms. He dragged us over to the opening where they would put the stairs. (A/N: ...Play along :D ) Amu leaned over and stared down. We were still not at the dock, but we were approaching it. You could still see fish though. She leaned over further and lost her balance. In other words, she fell off the boat.

"Amu!" I yelled her name and dived in after her.

The water was murky, but I could still see my surroundings. I looked all around, trying to find her pink hair. But I can't last much longer...I'm running out of air! I gasped, causing bubbles to float to the surface. My hands flew out, hoping that Amu would be somewhere around me. I felt something round...then I got slapped, and we both floated to the surface.

I gasped for air. "W-why'd you slap me!?" I choked out.

"You grabbed my chest!!!" She screamed and slapped my arm repeatedly.

"I didn't-ow!-mean to-ow!" I grabbed her hands and stopped her from slapping me further.

"I don't care! You still grabbed me there you pervert!"

"I was trying to save you! I'm sorry for not wanting you to drown!!!"

She blushed and glared at the retreating boat.

I sighed heavily, and grabbed her. "C'mon. We need to get to the dock."

We swam over and had people swarming around to pull us up. There were more girls, so I got up first. Then I leaned as far down as possible and grabbed her hand. I pulled her up, and she clinged to my arm, both of us dripping wet and shivering.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say we only have one free blanket." The woman draped the blanket carefully around my shoulders.

"No problem." I murmered and wrapped the blanket around the both of us, Amu clinging to me and burying her head in my chest.

"If you like we could send you to an inn."

"That'd be awesome!" Kukai grinned and draped his arm around her shoulders, his hand grazing the top of her chest.

She picked his hand off her chest and slapped him with his own hand.

"Harsh..." He muttered, and kneeled next to Amu and I. "You two okay? I heard you guys yelling."

Amu's cheeks heated up, and she pulled away slightly.

"Alright, we've called a carriage to take the three of you to the inn. It should be here any minute."

As if on cue the carriage rolled up. "Is it these three?" The driver called, and the woman nodded.

I picked Amu up bridal-style and cradled her to my chest. Kukai got in first, and I sat down next to him. After a few minutes I could hear her soft, steady breathing. I glared at Kukai.

"What!?" He yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Touch her and you die." I growled and tightened my grip on her.

He gulped and stared out the window. "Oh look! We're here! Now you don't need to kill me!" He laughed nervously and jumped out the carriage doors.

I smirked and stepped out after him. We walked up to the doorman.

"You three the vampire hunters?"

I nodded and felt Amu stir in her sleep.

"She new or something? I thought you guys only slept when safely in an inn or church."

I shrugged, and Amu blinked her eyes open. I set her down and let her keep the blanket around her.

The doorman merely shrugged in response and opened the door for us. Kukai and I stepped in and looked back when Amu didn't follow.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh...can't go in unless invited..."

"Huh?" The doorman asked then went wide-eyed. "S-s-she's a vampire!"

"What!? No!" I yelled. "She's just...um..very polite!"

"She sure is!" He yelled and ran into the inn. He hid behind us and glared at Amu. "Stay away you monster!"

Amu let her bangs cover her eyes as she began to walk away.

"Amu!" I yelled and ran after her. I caught her wrist, and turned her to me. "Why didn't you tell us you had to be invited in somewhere!?"

"I never had a chance to!"

I sighed heavily and began to drag her back.

"Ikuto you heard him, I can't go back. He'll tell everyone I'm a vampire."

I smirked. "Because I'm inviting you in right now."

She cocked her head to the side and gave me a skeptic look.

"You'll see."

We _both _walked in through the doorway and stood next to the doorman.

"See? She was able to walk right in." I smirked then pulled the neckline of her shirt down. "And she's wearing a cross." ...I have my ways.

"O-oh...I'm so very sorry Miss. I didn't know..."

She nodded and smiled. "It's okay. No problem."

"Well here's your keys." The man at the front desk walked over and handed us a key. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room."

We all shook her heads and began walking up the staircase leading to our room.

"Amu, I'll be sleeping in the other bed while you sleep with Ikuto." Kukai said and plopped down on the bed by the door.

"What!? Why can't you two share a bed!?"

"Because Amu, that's gay, and I'm trying to get that cute maid."

I shook my head at his womanizer-ness and fell onto the other bed, my head hitting the pillow.

Amu merely stared at the pillow beside my head.

"Relax. I'm too tired to be perverted." I yawned, as if I was trying to prove a point.

She bit down on her lower lip, and slowly crawled onto the bed beside me. I lifted the blanket up and pulled it over her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her shallow nervous breathing was replaced with steady calm breathing.

"Oi! Ikuto! Behave yourself man!"

"What are you talking about stupid!?"

He merely smirked and turned his back to me.

I felt Amu snuggle up to me. _Must...not...touch! _I failed miserably and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She nuzzled her head in my neck, and I rested my head on hers.

"Goodnight Amu..." I murmered and kissed the top her head.

* * *

**Bender: I hope all you invisible people enjoyed it!**

**Ikuto: Wtf?**

**Bender: ...False hope I guess :(**

**Ikuto: That's pathetic.**

**Bender: Amu! Control your boyfriend!**

**Amu: Ikuto stop being mean to-wait what!? Bender! Wth!?**

**Bender: ;D**


	4. A Nightmare to End it All

****

Bender: Okay, I've been working on this since...ah forget it I don't remember XD But I had to do actual research to finish this, so be happy! DX

* * *

Amu's POV

I looked around me, finding nothing but trees and snow.

"Onee-chan?"

I turned to the voice. "A-Ami? But you're-"

"Dead? Well that's because you left me onee-chan. You didn't even try to protect me."

"What are you talking about?! I nearly died trying to save you!"

"But you didn't. I did." Ami's face brightened. "Now it's time for you to join me."

"W-what are you talking about? T-the dead c-can't even t-touch the l-living..."

"I know! I'm so glad you're not human!"

"B-but you're still dead!"

"You see this necklace?" She asked, pointing to a small pendant hanging from her neck. I nodded. "It's called 'Sono Toho Nai'."

"T-the walking dead?"

She nodded. "Those men gave it to me after they killed me. They even said that they didn't mean to kill me. They were after you."

She started walking towards me, her eyes glistening. I started running as fast as my shakey legs would carry me.

"Hey, over here." A male voice yelled in a hushed whisper.

I ran to the voice, hoping to find someone that would help me. I immediately felt a pair of arms grab me.

"Oh Ami! I caught her." I looked up, meeting a pair of blazing red eyes. (A/N: You thought it was Ikuto didn't you? :P) "Missed me?"

I started struggling to get free, tears blurring my vision.

"Hey!" Another male voice yelled. "Let her go."

I blinked away the tears, so I could see who saved me.

"Ikuto..."

The man holding me started laughing. "Well if it isn't Tsukiyomi Ikuto. How long has it been? 16 years?"

Ikuto's glare hardened. "_You_. You were the one that killed them." It definetely wasn't a question.

"Ikuto. Run."

"No." He growled. "Not until he lets you go."

"Let me tell you what's going to happen if you want her away from me." Ami walked up to him, taking her rightful place by his side. "You're going to come over here, and let my little girl take your blood, and I'll let this girl go."

"Why are you doing this?!" I cried.

"I need to get rid of the last of the Tsukiyomi's. I mean, I already got his sister." Ikuto froze, his eyes widening. "Now be a good little boy, and sacrifice yourself for the one you love...hm...it's just like what your father did."

"Ikuto, don't do it. I'm not worth it."

Ikuto looked at me, his eyes softening. "Yes you are." He murmered, and walked over to Ami.

My sister tried reaching his necks, and huffed when she couldn't. "Bend down."

"Ikuto...please don't do this..."

"Don't worry. You'll forget me soon. You live forever."

I closed my eyes, the last of the tears running down my cheeks. "I don't want forever if you're not with me. So please...don't do this."

He smiled at me before kneeling down in front of Ami. He looked up at me and the guy. "Let her go." The man did as told, and pushed me to the ground. Ami bent down to his neck, her claws and fangs coming out. "Goodbye Amu..."

I screamed when her fangs pierced his skin.

*****

"Amu! Amu, wake up! You're dreaming! It's not real!"

My eyes shot open, immediately going to the person shaking my shoulders.

"I-Ikuto...you're still alive." I cried, throwing my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. "Of course I am. What are you talking about?"

"My nightmare..." I murmered, burying my face in his chest.

"It was about me?"

**Ikuto's POV**

Weird...most people have nightmares where things happen to themselves...not someone else.

"So are you going to tell me about it?"

She shook her head. "If I do it might really happen..." She slowly turned her head up to look at me. "Ikuto...have you ever heard of the 'Sono Toho Nai' pendant?"

I nodded. "Freaky thing. The dead become slaves to the owner of it."

She shivered, and snuggled deeper into my chest. "Ikuto...answer truthfully...Would you choose me or your life?"

What kind of question is that? "You."

She smacked my arm. "Idiot! Don't say that!"

"But Amu, you'd forget about me. You live forever."

She froze completely, her face wiped of emotion. "P-please don't say that..."

"Why? It's the truth."

"Just...just please don't. It'll only make this worse..." She murmered, laying her head on my chest. "I'm going back to sleep..."

I layed her back down on her pillow. She gave me a questioning look.

"I have to go get something. Don't worry I'll be right back."

"'Kay..." She muttered, avoiding my eyes.

I shrugged it off, and quitely left the hotel.

_20 Minutes Later_

I quitely opened the door, aware that Kukai was still asleep.

Kukai was the only person in the room. "Amu?" I walked over to the bed, and saw a sheet of paper.

_Ikuto,_

_Please, __please__, forgive me for doing this. Just know that it's for your own good. And remember, like you said I live forever, so if I'm lucky I'll forget you. But if not...I'll just find my sister, and end this. _

_I love you..._

_-Amu_

"Kukai! Get up _now!_" A rammed my foot into his bed post, shaking the whole frame.

He jolted up, eyes wide. "I didn't do it!"

"No shit Sherlock! Now get your ass out of bed! We have to find Amu! It's only been about 20 minutes, so she couldn't have gotten far!"

"Dude, just calm down! Now what's going on?!"

I shoved the note in his hand, and dragged him out of the room.

"...Oh..." He muttered, and picked up speed.

"Okay, you take the left side of town, and I'll take the right." I yelled, already running in the direction I designated for myself.

I was earning _plenty _of stares considering it was...oh, I don't know...3 a.m.! Go to bed assholes! (Such language Iku-tan o.0)

"Amu!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me. All I got were more stares coming from neon-like eyes. I stopped in my tracks, and turned completely to the strange eyes. "What are you staring at?" I growled.

The owner of the eyes smirked. "You, handsome." Her voice sounded like silk...

My eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Wanna come home with me?"

I made a gagging noise. "In case you didn't know, the name I was calling belongs to the girl I love."

Why am I still standing here?! I need to find Amu before something finds her.

"But...wouldn't you rather have me?" She gave me a..._look_. A weird one. Then it hit me.

My eyes narrowed at what I was about to say. "You're a Siren aren't you?"

Her look disappeared, and she pouted. "Boo. Is it that obvious?"

I merely rolled my eyes before running off again. I heard that some Sirens were found near the curse. However it was only the old men that were on the hunt could give that information, so I thought they had finally just lost their minds. But they told me one of the Sirens they saw had golden-blonde hair to their mid-back, and nearly neon blue eyes. What else had they told me about...?

Oh hell...a male Siren.

I ran back to the Siren, and grabbed her by her dress collar. She gasped, and started clawing at my hands.

"What do you want?! My tricks didn't work on you! Why are you doing this?!"

I pulled her closer until our faces were an inch apart. "Where. Is. The. Male?"

"Sir! Let that poor woman go!" A store owner came stomping over to us. "I mean, really! We already thought you had gone loony, we don't need you attacking a woman to show us that!"

I pulled my gun out of the holder on my leg, and pointed it at the man's throat. "Walk. Away."

The man gulped, and I noticed his Adam's Apple quiver. He ran back to his store, and my attention went back to the girl. "Where is he?"

Her eyes narrowed, making the blue in her eyes slits. "Why do you need to know?"

I tightened my grip on her, and growled. "Because. The girl I love could be in danger."

She struggled more. "Well if she loves you as much as you love her then she'll be fine."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, her eyes looking down at my grip on her, signaling that I should let her go. "You were able to resist me, right?" I nodded. "Well if the victim the Siren has chosen is truly in love, then our charms have no effect on them."

I sighed in relief, slightly lightening my grip on her.

"But,"

"But?"

"But by the sounds of it, she left you, so her love might not be true."

I froze, dropping the girl in the process. She fell on her butt and glared up at me.

"Well _finally_." She grumbled "He should be in the town square. Hurry up if you want to save her."

I nodded, and ran full speed towards the town square. As soon as I stepped foot there, I heard a male and female voice coming from a nearby alleyway. I ran over to it, careful not to make too much noise, and peered into it. There was a man conering a girl with pink-

"Amu!" I yelled, running as fast as humanly possible, and ramming into the guy. I pinned him to the wall, and did my best not to pull my gun back out.

"I-Ikuto! What are you-"

"This is a Siren! He could've _killed _you, you idiot!" I yelled, ramming him into the wall again.

Amu tried prying my hands from his throat. "Ikuto! You don't understand!"

"What else is there to understand?!" I growled, tightening my grip on his throat. "You don't truly love me, so his charms can still work on you!"  
She immediately slapped me. _Hard_. I stumbled back, letting go of the Siren.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Amu yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"Why else would you leave?" I grimaced, holding my swollen cheek. Never let a vampire slap you. Trust me. It hurts a _lot _worse than any if anyone else did it.

"Because of my dream!" She cried, the tears now falling.

My eyes softened as soon as the first tear rolled down her cheek. I slowly walked over to her, and held her to my chest.

"Amu...what happened in your dream that made you leave me?"

"You don't have to say it like _that_." She mumbled into my chest before she sighed. "In my dream, my sister had the pendant and was being controlled by the guy that killed your family." I stiffened, and held onto her tighter. "Well the guy had ahold of me, and told you that he'd only let go if..."

"If?" I urged.

Her answer was barely above a whisper. "If you let my sister drink your blood."

"...Oh."

"Oh?! That's it?! No, "I'm sorry Amu, I should've believed you"?!"

"No. "Oh, I understand why you were so scared"."

"_Scared?_"

I smirked. "Yes. You were scared that I would get hurt if I stayed with you."

She buried her face in my chest. "So? Any normal person would."

"You're a vampire." I smiled, resting my cheek on the top of her head. "I don't know why you're so afraid of me dying anyway. I'm just a normal human. I die like everyone else like me. And you'll outlive me, and sooner or later you'll forget me."

I swear I could hear a low growl come from her lips. "Stop. Saying. That! I don't _want _to live forever! And that's why I want to find the stone! Then I won't have to live forever...I could just live...with you. Just like we promised."

_**xXxFlashback!xXx (Ikuto's 7, Amu's 4)**_

_I leaned back on the branch I was sitting on, my back just barely touching the tree's trunk. I'm waiting for Amu to show up._

_"Iku-tan~" Right on cue. "Mou~! Iku-tan, where are you?!" The little pinkette yelled from below me._

_I jumped down from my spot in the tree, landing right behind my friend. She screamed, and whirled around when she heard my feet touch the ground._

_She pouted. "Ikuto~! Don't _do _that! You scared me!" I could see small tears building in her eyes._

_I frowned, and hugged her to me. "I'm sorry. Now why do you need to talk to me?"_

_She looked up at me, not protesting about the hug. That's what alarmed me the most. "My daddy says we're moving next week."_

_"What?!"_

_She nodded, and buried her small head in my chest._

_"Well I know what we can do!" She finally cheered._

_"What?"_

_"When I'm all big, I'm gonna come back! Then we can be together forever! Right Iku-tan?"_

_I smiled. "Right."_

_**xXxFlashback OverxXx**_

I pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"You remember?"

"Of course. How could I ever forget my best friend?"

"Hn..." I murmered, enjoying the moment

"Oh no..." Amu breathed.

"What?"

"Think about this for a moment. There are Sirens running around town, and Kukai is by himself."

"...Shit!" I yelled, dropping my arms away from Amu, and running the direction I last saw him.

That idiot better not have gotten himself into any trouble...

* * *

**Bender: Hm...should I kill Kukai...?**

**Kukai: 0_0**

**Bender: -tapping chin- Hm...**

**Kukai: I love you Bender! Please don't kill me! -clings to Bender's leg-**

**Bender: _Good _little Bitchlet X3**


	5. Author's Note I suck

Next chapter should be up soon. I'm in the process of writing it, so it will be up hopefully within a week. I'm sorry everyone, but I'm in a lot of stress right now. And stressed out author = bad chappies :( The whole father thing going in, I have to get a DNA test for something I'm not going to bother you guys with (If you're curious though I'll tell you) this month, and I'm scared...


End file.
